Mission: Matchmaker
by Iota
Summary: READ ME, DANG IT! Multi-couple. Non-yaoi. Lime somewhere in here... Lady Une decides to interfere in the lives of the G-boys. Please read and review! Very good story with good grammar (there's so little of that in the world!
1. Operation Jealousy

Disclaimer: Sure, I own it! And I own Flying Monkeys, too!!! Mwahahahahahaha!!!  
  
This is a multi-pair fic. This chapter is 05xSally. My best friend is helping me write this, so long as I'm in Cali. Woo Hoo! This is fun!  
  
Mission: Matchmaker  
  
Chapter One: Operation Jealousy  
  
Lady Une surveyed the angry preventer in front of her. Sally Po was demanding a new partner. Une smiled. Every six months, she asked the same thing. Every six months, Lady Une told her the same thing. "You and Wufei make a good team. I can't sacrifice that because you got into a petty fight." If Sally Po continued, Lady Une would tell her to fill out the form and have it turned in by the next day. Sally never did.  
  
"You HAVE to assign me a new partner, Colonel. I've had it with him!" Sally stomped her foot. She was rarely ever so angry.  
  
"All right," Lady Une said cooly. "If you honestly feel that way, I'll assign you both new partners." She shook her head. "However, I'm not going to like this. Report here first thing tomorrow."  
  
Sally Po nodded, saluted, and walked out much calmer than she had been when she barged in. Une sighed. What was she going to do with them? Sally was one of the few people, women in particular, that Wufei could get along with. And Wufei was one of the few people who could deal with Sally for long periods of time.  
  
Smiling evilly, Lady Une stood and looked out the floor-to-ceiling window. "They won't last a month without each other." She smirked and leaned over her desk, pushing a button. "Collette," she said to her secretary. "Send Preventer 03 in here, please."  
  
"Yes ma'am."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Trowa Barton stood before her desk. His brown hair hid an entire half of his face and the one green eye she could see had the same expression it usually had - none. People like Trowa - she appreciated them.  
  
"03," she began, "Preventer Water has demanded a partner change." She watched his eyebrow raise. "Preventer 05 is going to need a partner, and to put it bluntly, I'm afraid to place him with just anyone." Trowa didn't move. She smirked. "So, since you have never had a partner, I'm placing him with you. I know you can get along with him - for a while."  
  
Trowa's curiousity got the best of him. "What are you planning?"  
  
She smiled. "I'm not planning anything."  
  
"Who is Sally's new partner?"  
  
Lady Une shrugged. "Zeke."  
  
Trowa raised his eyebrow higher. Zeke was a handsome Australian man who'd had a crush on Sally Po since they first met. A slight smirk passed across his face. "Right."  
  
The colonel placed a hand on her hip. "You're dismissed."  
  
Trowa nodded briefly and left.  
  
"It'll work out better this way," Une said to herself. "I need Wufei and Trowa together for this mission anyway."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Preventer Water sat with her new partner, Zeke Twoikea - Preventer Heat. She was slightly annoyed that he was drooling over her, but at least he was blunt. He was quite handsome - dusty blonde hair, pale green eyes, and a tan. And he had that great accent. This would be a nice change from Wufei's sexist comments.  
  
"So, Sally," Zeke said, grinning and stirring the little coffee straw in his drink around. "Any chance you may wanna be more serious partners?"  
  
Okay, maybe not that great. She looked up from her side of the desk and narrowed her eyes. "Don't," she snapped.  
  
"A'ight. A'ight." Zeke looked appologetic. He was one of those guys who wore their emotions like a shirt. He was so different from Wufei, and come to think of it, all the Gundam pilots. He was fresh, unburdened. He had probably never seen the bloodshed that she and so many people she knew had seen.  
  
She looked at him. "Please," she said, trying not to be too sharp, "don't hit on me." It was flattering really; she didn't know why it bothered her. She had never really cared for men hitting on her. She thought that it would never turn into anything, so there was no point in it. Even when she was just in elementary school.  
  
"Understood," Zeke replied. He now stared at a blank spot on the wall with half a smirk. Sally didn't know whether to appreciate his personality, or to smack that stupid smirk off his face. The door opened.  
  
Wufei entered the room. Zeke knew that Sally and Wufei had been partners for about three years, but he had never actually met Wufei. All he really knew about Wufei were the rumors that spread around HQ, and that wasn't saying much. He was worried he might get the crap beat out of him for just looking at the man, but he was also pretty sure he could take him on. Zeke sat down and shut up, a habit he would soon learn to master.  
  
Sally glanced up at him, but avoided eye contact. Wufei spoke in his usual angry tone. "What exactly did you do this time, woman?" She felt as if she'd melt under his gaze, but she refrained from squirming.  
  
"I thought it was time for a change," she said. "Give us time with other people," she couldn't help but adding, "and you some time to grow up." She cringed at how mean that was.  
  
He narrowed his eyes. Zeke felt as if he should leave, but that required getting around Wufei, and he doubted that was safe. "Fine." He said gruffly. "I just came to say goodbye." He turned around and left. Sally watched him leave, and could see Trowa in the hallway, waiting for him.  
  
She frowned. Goodbye. Gundam pilots rarely said goodbye. Goodbye meant that they would never see someone again. Sally blinked. "Wufei," she said quietly, "Wufei!" She whirled around in her chair. He stopped, but didn't turn around. Didn't even move his head. Sally frowned. "What do you mean by 'goodbye'?" She could see Trowa look at Wufei. There was something in that look, but she couldn't figure it out  
  
"Just that, woman." he said sharply and walked out. Trowa followed, but not after looking back at Sally and shaking his head. She opened her mouth to ask Trowa what it meant, but he was already gone.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You sure you're okay with that?" Trowa asked Wufei as they prepared for takeoff.  
  
"Yeh." Wufei looked annoyed.  
  
"You have to be sure," Trowa told him. "You can't leave anything undone when you're on a mission like this."  
  
"It's fine. It's fine."  
  
Trowa nodded. He understood. "Ready for take off," he said mechanically.  
  
Wufei nodded also. "Launching."  
  
Within seconds, they were on their way to the mission that awaited them.  
  
"We're going to a small, uncharted island in the Atlantic."  
  
"Quatre's satillite picked up an enemy base on the island. We have to check it out."  
  
Lady Une sat at her desk, reviewing some information that she recieved earlier. It was no different than information she already had, except for one thing. She narrowed her eyes and highlighted a sentence. "Collette," she said to her secretary, "Contact Preventers 03 and 05. We have a situation."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
Seconds later, Trowa appeared on the vid screen. "Is the line secured?" she asked.  
  
"Line secured."  
  
Lady Une nodded. "There has been an alteration in your mission. Prepare yourselves for resistance.  
  
"Ma'am." Trowa saluted and the screen turned to static, then went blank.  
  
Lady Une sighed and looked back at the information. "We have a large problem on our hands, Mr. Treize," she said. "And I'm not sure we can effectively deal with it."  
  
"This mission," Trowa said to Wufei, "seems it will prove more difficult than the last."  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Do you like him?" Zeke asked, ready for a break from paperwork.  
  
"Who?" Sally asked, finishing her last report.  
  
"Chang. Do you like him?"  
  
Sally sighed, stacking and stapling her papers. "I don't know." she leaned back in the chair and folded her arms. She was angry with him right now; she didn't want to sort her feelings out.  
  
"Oh." He cocked his head. As much as he liked her, he really wanted to help her out with Wufei. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
Sally glared at him. "Why are you asking?"  
  
Zeke shrugged. He was probably going to get himself into trouble with all his prying, but he wasn't about to stop. "I just want to find out about you two. There are a lot of rumors going around."  
  
"Most don't have a shard of truth to them."  
  
"Well, I know that. I'm just wondering which ones do."  
  
Sally stood, picking up her papers. "Don't pry into my life," she said and walked off.  
  
Zeke nodded, leaning back in the chair. "Sensitive subject," he said to himself. "Doesn't leave much of a chance for me..."  
  
-----End Chapter----- Review, please!  
  
Chapter Two Preview  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft growled at his younger sister. She looked calm, but just a little shaken by the attempts on her life earlier that day. How was he going to protect her if he wasn't around? A vibration inside his jacket disturbed his thoughts. Growling more, he pulled his cell phone out of an interior pocket and flipped it open. "Yea?"  
  
"I have the perfect candidate for the job," Lady Une's voice told him. "We just have to convince him of it." 


	2. Operation Superglue

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing. AT All. I own this story, though. Okay, fine, so my best friend wrote a good portion of this story... But *I* told her what to write! Hehehe... And had to edit it... *cringe* lol (j/k - I still luv you, Brandi).  
  
This is a non-yaoi, multi-paired fic. If you don't like this, I suggest you don't read my fics. This chapter features 01xRP, and it's a bit longer than most of my other stuff. Please enjoy.  
  
Mission: Matchmaker.  
  
Operation: Superglue.  
  
"Aw, man! Paperwork again! This bites..." Duo Maxwell groaned and dropped a stack of paperwork from his desk to his partner's.  
  
Heero Yuy scowled at the pile of papers, refraining from dropping it into the trash.  
  
"I hear ya, bro," Duo said, poking at his own stack.  
  
After an hour of silence, Duo stood up. "So, how's about a break?" He grinned, waiting for Heero's false protest.  
  
"We have a lot of work to do..." Heero said. He only protested in case Lady Une was standing outside the door, which she sometimes had a habit of doing.  
  
Duo grinned wider. "C'mon, man," he said. "You already finished - what? - a fourth of that?" Duo cocked his head. "How the hell do you work that fast?"  
  
Heero stood up. "I guess I could go with you," he said, "I need to drop this off with Lady Une."  
  
"All right!"  
  
Heero grabbed his finished work and followed Duo out of their office.  
  
As they headed off to the little coffee shop down the hall from the cafeteria, Duo shook his head. "Seriously, bro, how'd you get those finished so fast?"  
  
Heero smirked slightly. "I knew you were going to suggest we get out of there, so I worked on the easy stuff first."  
  
Duo nodded. "You are brilliant."  
  
"No, I'm just not stupid."  
  
They got their coffee and wandered back to the office.  
  
"Nooooooooooo!" Duo whined. "Not the paperwork!!! Ahhhh!" He laughed and plopped down in his chair.  
  
Heero shook his head, slightly annoyed at Duo's childish antics.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena Peacecraft made the last adjustments to her outfit. She tied her hair back with a pale blue ribbon, and slid on the creamy white pumps that matched her usual business outfit. She sighed, tugging on the jacket as she looked at herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom.  
  
"Relena! We're going to be late!" Dorothy cried from down the hall.  
  
Glancing at the clock, Relena ran her hand through her bangs and they parted and fluffed naturally. "Coming!" she yelled, grabbing her briefcase from the top of her dresser and running downstairs.  
  
Relena ran outside and down the stairs, watching Dorothy sigh in relief. It was her job to make sure Relena wasn't late. They hopped into the dark blue, bulletproof limo and told the chauffeur that they were in a hurry.  
  
"Okay," said Dorothy, "you have to introduce me to... what was his name again?"  
  
"Who?" Relena looked up from her meeting proposals.  
  
"That cute senator..." Dorothy lowered one of her forked eyebrows. "Ewan Landsbury? The one who has a crush on you."  
  
"Oh, him," said Relena. Ewan Landsbury was a handsome man, but everything about him seemed routine. His hair was never out of place, he was never late, and everything he said seemed rehearsed. Even his laugh. "Sure," she said. "Maybe he'll like you better than he likes me."  
  
Dorothy laughed. "You don't like him, do you?"  
  
"Not really. He's just..."  
  
"Not Heero Yuy?" Dorothy smiled menacingly. She loved tormenting Relena about her schoolgirl crush on the mysterious Gundam pilot. But she also thought that Relena still liked him, and that it was something more than a crush.  
  
Relena sighed. "Must we get into this again? I was fifteen, Dorothy. Five years is a long time."  
  
"Of course," the spiteful blonde woman replied, looking out the window. She had never believed in love, but she knew that there was something special between Relena and that boy. Admittedly, she thought it was cute.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero leaned his head back, annoyed at a code he was supposed to break. It was being stubborn. "Damnit," he growled.  
  
Duo jerked his head up. "What?"  
  
"Take a look at this," Heero slammed the paper on Duo's desk.  
  
"Holy crap!" Duo's eyes widened. "What the heck is this?"  
  
"That's what I'm supposed to find out, Maxwell."  
  
"Yea, I know, but why?"  
  
Heero snatched it back. "Wanna help?" Heero grabbed some of his papers and dropped them onto Duo's now empty desk.  
  
"Aw, I thought I just got rid of those!" Duo grins. "She gives you all the hard stuff, doesn't she?"  
  
"Because she knows you'll just set it aside."  
  
"True, true."  
  
"Well, lets see if we can get your brain to work. Read this." Heero split his paper work in half, giving Duo something to do besides look stupid.  
  
"Aw, man!" Duo took the first piece of paper off the top of the large stack, and after one glance, made a ball and a two point shot in the trashcan. "Yea!" Duo gave Heero, who was glaring at him, a cheesy grin. "Whoops."  
  
"Just...." Heero would've said, "pretend to read," but a marking on the next paper in line on Duo's stack made him loose his train of thought. "What is that?" Heero grabbed the paper.  
  
*This symbol, resembling a large bird foot print with swirls around it, was painted on the back wall of a popular nightclub in Vegas. Eleven (11) yards away from the new graffiti, a body was found. The male, 26, was identified as Deryk Wypps, a well-known gang leader. The male was shot two (2) times, once in the shoulder and once in the chest. Although several spray paint cans were found in a bag near the body, detectives say that "Deryk was not the one to paint the back wall, he was simply in the wrong  
  
place at the wrong time." They made it apparent that a former gang member was responsible for the homicide, although no names have been given about the suspects. *  
  
"That's odd." Heero felt as if he had seen the symbol before. "What do you think it is?" Duo stood up to see the photo.  
  
"It's a gang shooting... Do you know the dead guy or something?" Confused, Duo asked, "What's the matter?"  
  
Heero handed the paper to Duo. "Just look at it, and get to work." Heero returned to his desk, picked up the next sheet of paper, and continued to work. Duo looked at the paper, made no sense of it, and shot another two pointer.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Thank you, John," Relena thanked her chauffeur as she stepped into the limo, with Dorothy shortly behind her.  
  
"Tomorrow we have to go to St. Louis. You have a speech to give at a charity function." Dorothy looked at her planner, penciling in the outcome of the meeting they had just attended. Relena gazed out the window, a far away look in her eye. 'I wonder how Heero is. I can not believe I miss him...' Relena's thoughts lasted her until they arrived home.  
  
"Miss Relena. Miss Relena? Relena," Dorothy, now waving paper in front of Relena, began to worry. "Are you all right? Relena!"  
  
"Oh! Yes, I'm fine, sorry." Relena did not know how long Dorothy had been there for, but knew that the first yell had probably been after 15 seconds, if even that. Dorothy had little patience. Relena, adjusting her eyes to the brightness outside of the limo, thanked John once more.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero collected the rest of the paperwork. He decided to take it home to finish. One by one the papers in the small stack disappeared. Heero had finished all but two of the reports. Getting annoyed with the trivial work, Heero snatched up the last two sheets to look at. The first was another code to break, but the second caught his eye.  
  
*This symbol, resembling a bird foot wrapped in swirls, was found painted on the back wall of a theater in Kansas City. During a late night play, a young male actor, 23, by the name of Kyle Juarez was shot twice (2) while performing. One of the shots was directed to the victim's shoulder, and the fatal shot to the victim's chest. Police reports show a number of calls after 9:34 pm, when audience members called about three (3) gunshots being fired. Security guards working at the theater heard the gunshots, did  
  
not determine where the suspect had been, but feel that the shots were directed from the center balcony. There are no known suspects in this case. *  
  
Heero's eyes narrowed. He looked at the picture of the painting. Although not exactly the same, it had been painted with the same amount of care as the other. It resembled the other report - same symbol, two shot wounds, no suspects. Heero knew that he was on to something, but what? Brushing his unruly bangs out of his face, Heero sat on the floor and turned on his laptop. He double-clicked on the Internet button, and began his search in hopes of finding a connection between the two murders.  
  
About an hour later, Heero found the same symbol being used as a website's logo. The site contained information on an old organization that faded out in the 180's, but when Heero looked closer he realized that it was a cover for a newer organization. By clicking around the website, Heero discovered that the most unlikely words led to other websites. Some of them pertained to the original site or led to something else entirely, but one of them seemed to be the main site for a new organization. The symbol was  
  
large, taking up the entire screen, and it had password-protected entry. Heero growled, and began to hack.  
  
Frustrated, Heero leaned back and ran his hands through his hair. It was one in the morning and he had made no progress. "Damnit," he growled, slamming his fist into the floor. Crossing his ankles and propping his elbows on his knees, Heero ran one more scan on the computer.  
  
It was thirty minutes before the beeping computer got his attention. He opened his eyes and looked at the site he just entered.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena searched through her closet for the right outfit. She knew it was in there somewhere... Aha! Relena pulled on a cream colored shirt to go with her coffee-colored pants. She slid on beige sandals, fluffed her bangs, and brushed her hair to frame her face. Okay, now that the clothes dilemma ended, she finished editing the speech she was going to give at the charity function before she went downstairs to eat breakfast.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Heero scrolled down the web page, taking in the information. This organization was responsible for the shootings in Los Vegas and Kansas City. The leader was a man nicknamed "The Chicken." Unfortunately, the site gave no information as to who The Chicken really was. Scrolling further, Heero found a link to a "planner." He raised an eyebrow and clicked on it.  
  
The planner was a chart containing the names of assassinated people, the dates they were killed, and the nickname of the member who assassinated them. It was a large chart, over 5 pages long, and with a sixth page containing the names of people who the group was planning to assassinate. Heero realized that there was one assassin designated for each city, and that he could tell which city the next victims were going to be in by the name of the assassin.  
  
He made a sound in his throat as scanned the names, looking for someone important that was to be assassinated soon. And he found it. "Relena." he said, his eyes widening. The assassin was stationed in St. Louis. "Shit!" Relena was supposed to be in St. Louis that very day! Heero sent a copy of the information to Lady Une, exiting the site carefully, so as not to alert them to a hacker. Then he grabbed his gun and ran out of the apartment.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Lady Une pushed a button on her desk, opening the doors to her office. "Yes, Mr. Yuy?" she said. She scanned the information he sent her and frowned. "How fast do you think you could get there?" she asked him.  
  
Heero frowned. "Depends. I think I could make it in ten minutes on a motorcycle."  
  
"How many traffic violations will that take?"  
  
"Does it matter?" Heero growled in response.  
  
Une smiled. "No, I suppose not. Get going then, Lieutenant. You don't have time to stand around."  
  
Heero nodded and disappeared down the hall.  
  
Colonel Une frowned and flipped on the intercom. "Lieutenant Duo Maxwell and Major Hilde Shebeiker please report to my office."  
  
Hilde and Duo entered the room at the same time; no doubt they had been together when they were called. Lady Une shook her head. To be able to pull this off, she'd need to see how they worked together.  
  
"There is going to be an attempt on Relena Darlian's life, today," she said. "Heero is already on his way to make sure it remains an attempt."  
  
Hilde frowned. "But aren't there Preventers stationed there already?"  
  
Une nodded. "Yes, but they aren't aware of the organization's plan."  
  
"Are you going to tell them?"  
  
"No. I know that the screening here is not good enough to filter out spies before they become Preventers, nor is Preventers capable of stopping its members from joining secret organizations. I believe we have spies among us, and I only want certain people aware of our knowledge of this organization."  
  
"What d'you want us to do?" Duo asked.  
  
She handed them the chart. "I want you to find out why these people were targeted. I don't care how you do it; just don't get the Preventers in trouble for broken laws or murders."  
  
They both nodded. "Yes ma'am," Hilde said happily and saluted.  
  
"I shall do my best." Duo grinned, gave Lady Une a mock salute, and followed Hilde out of the room.  
  
~~~~  
  
Heero zipped in and out of traffic on the motorcycle he "borrowed" from Wufei. He wasn't as accustomed to riding a motorcycle as Wufei, but he was still talented enough not to wreck it as he went 30 miles or so over the speed limit. The police saw, but didn't bother. The traffic was too thick to get to him.  
  
~~~~  
  
Relena stepped onto the stage at the UMB Bank Pavilion and took her seat next to a smug-looking aristocrat. Two of the politicians across the stage exchanged glances when they saw her, but she paid them no mind. She wasn't very popular in the world of politics. Her views were apparently too clear for them. It wasn't her fault they chose to look at the world through rose-colored glasses.  
  
Relena squirmed in her uncomfortable chair and listened to the thousands of screams from the people in the audience. Many of them were angry at how the politicians dealt with things, and others were displaying their approval. Relena sighed. She wished people could see things the way the Gundam pilots did. It would save her a lot of trouble. But then again, it might create some.  
  
~~~~  
  
A familiar man stood beneath the stairs, waiting for everyone to be seated so he could make his move. He gently stuck his hand inside his uniform jacket. "John," he whispered to himself. "Now is the time you get to make something of yourself. You can end this foolish charade and be known for the talent that lies within you."  
  
~~~  
  
Heero Yuy jumped off Wufei's motorcycle, leaving it unattended in the grass. He grabbed a security officer and told him to watch it as he ran into the Pavilion. He stood only twenty feet away from the stairs that a shady man hid behind, but was too busy searching the crowds for the assassin.  
  
~~~~  
  
Politician after politician took the stand. Each of them gave eloquent or humorous speeches to signify their help with the charity, and then introduced the next speaker. Relena patiently waited her turn.  
  
"I would like to introduce a young woman whose determination and great leadership abilities have given us hope when hope was hard to come by. Ladies and gentlemen, Relena Darlian."  
  
The crowd clapped and cheered, waving flags and banners and holding up poster board scribbled with markers to get their points across.  
  
Relena smiled, stepping up to the microphone. "I am here today," she began, "not to endorse myself, not to make myself look better as some politicians do, but to honestly help people. My goal is to make life better - livable, enjoyable, and peaceful without fear - for everyone, including myself. I pray that this function will help - "  
  
Relena stopped mid-sentence as a searing pain coursed through her, and she hit the stage. Blood gushed from her shoulder, and the world around her turned fuzzy. She was aware of people around her, of screams and yells of anger, but all she felt and all she registered was the dizziness and the numbness. She was there, but somewhere else. 'Heero.' The faint, unrealistic world around her faded to black.  
  
~~~~  
  
Heero heard the gun cock, but could not tell from where. The man in the corner moved, and Relena collapsed. Before he knew it, Heero had his gun digging into the man's neck. He shoved it up under the man's jawbone, and the man dropped his gun. "Bastard," growled Heero. "I ought to kill you right now." The man looked ill, and shook violently in fear as the police surrounded both of them.  
  
"You," a policeman directed at Heero. "You're a Preventer?"  
  
"Yeh," Heero growled, never taking his eyes away from the eyes of the assassin.  
  
"Is this the man that shot the Vice Foreign Minister?"  
  
"Yeh." Heero continued death-glaring the man, who shrank back.  
  
"We'll take it from here." Several shaken police officers seized the man, cuffed him, and threw him in a police car. A handful of Preventers followed to make sure they were trustworthy.  
  
~~~~  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft paced the floor, growling expletives under his breath. His wife shook her head and placed her hand on her stomach.  
  
"Zechs," she said, "try to relax. Relena will be fine."  
  
"Lucrezia," Zechs started, but stopped as a doctor came out of the hospital room. "Well?" he demanded.  
  
"Well what?" the doctor said. "She'll be fine. She just has to relax some and try not to use her injured arm. It'll be healed almost completely in a couple of weeks. Tell her to come back then to see." The doctor wrote something down on his clipboard and walked away.  
  
"Can we go in now?" Zechs turned to Noin, who stood quickly.  
  
"No, we can't. It's not visiting hours yet. Why don't we go get something to eat? You should really calm down before you see her anyway. Come on," she grabbed Zechs's arm and led him out of the hospital.  
  
~~~~  
  
"Mr. Yuy," Lady Une said, standing next to Heero, who was sitting on a bench in the courtyard (which was located outside but in the center of the Preventer headquarters building).  
  
Heero glanced at her from the corner of his eye. 'What does she want?' he wondered.  
  
"Why aren't you at the hospital? After all, doesn't Relena deserve to see the man that saved her life? She'll want to thank you, you know."  
  
Heero turned his head away from her. "Yeh, so?"  
  
Lady Une smirked. She knew very well why Heero wasn't there - as did everyone else. Suddenly, a thought struck her. Relena needed a bodyguard, but there weren't very many people who could be trusted with the job. Heero Yuy had been protecting her for years, but staying in the shadows to keep anyone from knowing. With his current job, Heero hadn't been able to protect her as much as he would have liked to. Lady Une folded her arms, trying to think of the best way to pose her question. Heero could be very difficult.  
  
"Mr. Yuy," she said again, making sure she sounded like she was contemplating something, and not that she was forcing him into something. She didn't want to lose a good preventer over this.  
  
"Yeh?"  
  
"You know Relena well, do you not?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well, you've known her for a long time. Do you think you could handle being her bodyguard for a while?"  
  
Heero looked at her. 'What!' he thought. 'I couldn't handle three *days* with her.' However, he really wanted to protect her. "How long is 'a while'?"  
  
"Until we can find a suitable bodyguard. Right now, you're the only one qualified enough for the job. Will you do it?"  
  
Heero looked at the ground and narrowed his eyes. "No."  
  
"Heero," Lady Une snapped, "I don't care what you're problem is; I want you to do this. It won't be for very long."  
  
Heero glared at her. "No."  
  
Lady Une returned the glare. "I'd appreciate it if you at least considered the job," she replied and walked back to her office. "He'll come around," she said to herself. Smirking, Lady Une picked up the phone on her desk and dialed a number.  
  
~~~~  
  
Relena was propped up on a pillow, nodding blankly at whatever her darling brother was saying. She was on painkillers, but perfectly aware of what happened and what was going on, and frankly, she was rather annoyed at the sling her arm rested in, although she knew it would hurt if it weren't there.  
  
"Milliardo," Relena said, smiling gently at him, "I have been in the spotlight for quite a while. This is the first real assassination attempt. You would think, wouldn't you, that someone would have chosen to assassinate me while I was more important in politics?"  
  
Milliardo Peacecraft growled at his younger sister. She looked calm, but just a little shaken by the attempts on her life earlier that day. How was he going to protect her if he wasn't around? A vibration inside his jacket disturbed his thoughts. Growling more, he pulled his cell phone out of an interior pocket and flipped it open. "Yea?"  
  
"I have the perfect candidate for the job," Lady Une's voice told him. "We just have to convince him of it."  
  
~~~~END CHAPTER~~~~  
  
Ack! I don't have a preview for the next chapter! I'm sorry - don't shoot me! Anyways, I'd like to know how you like my story, my style, my writing, spelling, etc, so please review! Feel free to flame, but be prepared to get it back. Go to my website for more info about me: . 


	3. Operation Superglue Phase II

Disclaimer: I'm not making money off this, so don't worry about it. *Sigh. * Brandi and I have again been split up (summer is over, alas). So I am alone in this chapter and it may not be as good, but hey.  
  
This is a non-yaoi, multi-paired fic. If you don't like this, I suggest you don't read my fics. This chapter features 01xRP. I'm sorry. I like them, and this is important.  
  
Mission: Matchmaker  
  
Operation: Superglue  
  
Phase: II  
  
Lady Une stood facing the window, but whether she was looking outside or elsewhere remains unknown. "Mr. Treize," she said quietly, "I felt this needed to be done; the consequences of my actions will reveal themselves later, I understand. I do wish you were here. I need your approval, Your Excellency." Someone behind her clapped, and Lady Une whirled around.  
  
Dorothy Catalonia was smirking near the door. "I'm sure Mr. Treize would have appreciated your thoughts," she said in her creepy, delighted way.  
  
"I'm sure." Lady Une replied coldly. "Do have a seat."  
  
"Oh, well thank you." Dorothy made herself comfortable in the chair before Une's desk. "You asked me to come, Colonel Une?"  
  
Lady Une nodded, almost regretting it. "I have something to discuss with you, considering you are a close 'friend' of Ms. Darlian's."  
  
Leaning forward, Dorothy placed her elbow on the table, her chin in her hand, and nodded. She looked very interested and raised one of her forked eyebrows slightly in curiosity. "Yes, I am."  
  
"I'm sure you probably already have an idea of what I'm talking about." Lady Une didn't wait for a reply, but kept talking. "Miss Relena is in need of a bodyguard, and -"  
  
"Oh, I highly doubt she would approve of that," Dorothy cut in.  
  
Lady Une repressed a sigh. "No, of course not."  
  
"That is what you called me here to talk about, correct?" Dorothy asked.  
  
Mildly annoyed, Une nodded. "I need you to convince her that she must have one."  
  
Dorothy's eyes sparkled. "Surely you already have one in mind," she said.  
  
"Yes, I do, but that isn't our main concern right now." Lady Une stood stiffly.  
  
"Are you going to tell me? It's that Yuy boy, isn't it? I doubt he'll agree to it anymore than she would. And Miss Relena is sure to disapprove of the idea if she hears that he will be the bodyguard."  
  
"Yes," Lady Une hissed. "I know this." She regained her composure. "That is why I want you to persuade her to get a bodyguard, and however you feel necessary to secure the position for Mr. Yuy. Do you understand? Milliardo will be helping with this as well, on both sides."  
  
Dorothy stood up and smiled. "I wonder how this will turn out," she said to no one in particular as she left the room.  
  
Lady Une's spine tingled. Dorothy was very frustrating to deal with.  
  
~~~~~  
  
Milliardo blocked Heero's only exit from the copy room. He was standing in the doorway with a gun, loaded and cocked, in his hand.  
  
Heero set his papers down. "Zechs," he said calmly, "What the Hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
"I'm thinking of my sister's best interests," Zechs said. That was a lie. To make Heero Yuy his own sister's bodyguard was not something Zechs wanted to do. However, Une had convinced him that it needed to be done. Heero was an excellent soldier and would make a good bodyguard. He had saved her from that assassin, after all.  
  
Heero raised an eyebrow. "Right." The word dripped with sarcasm.  
  
"Damn it, Yuy," Zechs said angrily. "You're the only person available on short notice."  
  
"Who says I'm available?" Zechs was starting to tick him off. He didn't want to work for Relena.  
  
"Lady Une did. Look, I'll pay you a lot . . ."  
  
Heero narrowed his eyes, snatched up his papers, and shoved Zechs aside. "I don't care about money, Zechs," he growled.  
  
Defeated, Zechs walked back to Lady Une's office.  
  
Lady Une looked up from a file she was going through. "Yes?"  
  
"He's stubborn. Maybe we should just find someone else to -"  
  
Lady Une smiled faintly. "He'll do it," she said confidently, then sighed, "Hire him for one month and find another by the time the month is up."  
  
"Yes ma'am." Zechs replied, saluted, and left.  
  
"Colette," Lady Une said, pressing a button on her phone. "Can you get Mr. Yuy in here, please?"  
  
~~~~~  
  
"No."  
  
"Only a month - until we can find another suitable bodyguard - understand?" Lady Une said.  
  
Heero glared at her.  
  
Lady Une stood up, angry. "That's an order."  
  
"Yes ma'am," he said, wiping his face of all emotions.  
  
"Thank you. You start tomorrow. Show up here tomorrow, and I'll tell you the rest."  
  
~~~~~  
  
Relena was in the family room, watching the turnout of her press conference earlier that day on the news.  
  
"Miss Relena?" Dorothy said.  
  
"Yes, Dorothy?"  
  
"Wouldn't it be wise to get someone to protect you? After all, we don't want something like this to happen again, do we?"  
  
"No, but I don't think a bodyguard is necessary." Relena told her.  
  
"Oh, but I do. So does your brother." Dorothy smiled apologetically at her. "And Lady Une, too. They've taken the liberty of picking one for you, although I told them that he wouldn't do . . ."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They want Mr. Yuy to be your bodyguard." She said, then, seeing the look on Relena's face, added quickly, "but only for a month - until they have found another suitable bodyguard for you."  
  
Relena frowned. How dare they? They went behind her back. They 'chose' a bodyguard for her - as if she wasn't mature enough to do it on her own! Relena stood up slowly, making her decision carefully. "Very well. If they feel that strongly about it . . ." it was hard to keep her voice steady, she was so angry with them, "then so be it. Let them do what they want."  
  
Dorothy smiled, bowed slightly, and left the room. They had won - for now.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"Mr. Yuy," Lady Une said to the expressionless young man standing before her desk. "Relena has agreed to have a bodyguard." She smiled. "Will you sign this, please?" She pointed at a contract lying on her desk.  
  
Heero looked the contract over and signed his name at the bottom.  
  
Lady Une looked pleased. "Now, come with me. I have to take you for reasons which you probably already know . . ."  
  
Heero nodded and followed her.  
  
~~~~  
  
Relena sighed. She was no longer angry, but nervous. Heero Yuy was to be her bodyguard. The servants had prepared a room for him only three rooms down from her own. She was slowly beginning to realize that he'd be living there - at her home - for a whole month. He would 'have' to stay. She smirked. Finally, she'd have him close to her without fear of losing him. But . . . she sighed . . . he would be close to her. What was wrong with her? She hadn't seen him in so long. He saved her life recently, didn't he? Then why was she dreading seeing him?  
  
"Miss Relena," Dorothy said, practically skipping into the room. "I think they've arrived."  
  
Relena blinked, realizing that she had been watching the car pull up. "Yes," she said, "I know."  
  
The doorbell rang, and Pagan, the trusty old butler that Relena had known since before she could remember, opened it. He smiled. That boy - he had known that boy since the Eve Wars. 'It will be good for Miss Relena to have him around again,' Pagan thought. 'It may be good for him, too.'  
  
"Ah, Mr. Yuy, Colonel Une," he said, "We have been expecting you. Wait one moment, please." He turned to fetch Miss Relena, but Dorothy shook her head.  
  
"I have already informed Miss Relena of your arrival," she said. "She'll be down here in a moment." She smiled at Heero, knowing that he disliked her. "How are you, Mr. Yuy?" she asked. Heero said nothing.  
  
"Dorothy," Relena said, standing behind her, "If you are going to be cynical, I suggest you go talk to the servants. They can't fire you."  
  
Dorothy blinked. "Oh, but Miss Relena," she stammered, taken aback.  
  
Relena smiled. "Didn't you hear? Mr. Yuy has become Head of Security and can fire whomever he wishes."  
  
"Oh, of course." Dorothy looked back at Heero, smiled as best she could, and scurried away.  
  
Heero looked amused.  
  
Lady Une smiled. "Well, I have other places to be. Since you both know all the details, then I suppose my job here is through. Good afternoon." She left, and Pagan closed the door behind her.  
  
Relena looked at Heero. "Well, I guess you want to know where your room is," she said. "Pagan, will you-" "Yes, ma'am," he said. "This way, Mr. Yuy. We'll get you situated and then it will be time for lunch." He grinned, and, halfway up the stairs, added quietly, "Put Dorothy in her place, would you? She's driving us all bananas."  
  
Heero smirked. "She's a bitch," he mumbled. Pagan chuckled.  
  
Relena sighed. Well, she'd made it through the first five minutes. She smiled. She loved how captivating his eyes were. Dorothy had told her that Heero and Duo had been partners with the Preventers. Relena wondered if he had lightened up a bit, but she would figure that out later, she thought. Now, she just had to figure out how to survive lunch.  
  
~~~END CHAPTER~~~  
  
Yay! Chapter over. Yes, I know it was mainly dialogue, but I'm sorry. Next chapter - 02xHS. No, I don't have a preview for that one either. Review please before I start signing the angry mob song. That won't be good . . . Go to my website for more info on me: . 


	4. Operation Shove

Disclaimer: Yeh, sure. I think of it this way: if I owned the durn thing, I wouldn't have to spend every last cent collecting the movies, would I? No, I think not.

A/N: Okay, so I haven't worked on this story in FOREVER! Really, I haven't been working on any of my fics because I'm more focused on my original stories. Yup... I'm gonna be a published author one day (rolls eyes veery likely...), so if you see the name Iota Halberd on any books in the next several years, help a poor girl out and buy them... Please?

Oookay, Duo x Hilde... This may sound easy, but nothing is easy when you're dealing w/ Gundam Pilots. I mean, honestly - they're stubborn, self-degrading, selfless, ruthless, kind-hearted, confused, emotionally scarred, overly-mature... But they're 'soooo' cute!

* * *

Operation Shove

Phase I

-

Hilde followed slightly behind Duo as they walked through the dark warehouse. "Duo," she whispered, stumbling over a darker lump in the floor. The corner of a box scraped her leg, and she grabbed for him. "Duo? Duo, can you see?" Her hands wrapped around his braid, and she stepped closer.

"Whassamatta, babe," Duo replied playfully, "Ya scared?"

Hilde scoffed. "No," she snapped. "I just can't see my hand in front of my face. Can we have light, please?"

"Shhhh.. Not yet." Duo pulled her gently to the side and placed his hand over her mouth. "Not now."

Bright yellow light suddenly spilled into the warehouse from an opening door. Two men walked in chatting amiably. Catiously, Duo stepped behind several boxes and pulled Hilde with him. The men's voices grew louder.

"Damn, we were so close to killing that bitch..." One of the men growled.

"I hear ya. We shoulda sent a professional out to do it. I don't know what the boss was thinkin', sending that fool..."

"Heh. Yea. But I've never met The Chicken, have you? I heard that no one has. Sounds like a typical cult we're in to me."

"No, that's where you're wrong. I'll be damned if I joined a cult. What I joined is a New Order. And we're gonna change the world."

"Yea, you'll be damned, all right..."

"Shut up."

They heaved something heavy off the floor and carried it out.

"I'll be damned, too, if we don't get some real orders soon..." The men closed the door.

Hilde frowned. "They don't even know who's giving them orders. Duo?"

Duo stood and pulled something from his hair. "Here," he handed Hilde a pair of sun glasses. "I don't want you yellin' at me if you don't put those on." Hilde obeyed with a smile as Duo pressed the button on his small, blinding light. He let it dim, then held it up and turned about the room. "Hilde," he said, his face serious, "Hilde - check these boxes. Don't take off your gloves."

Hilde nodded. Very rarely did she ever go on missions with Duo. She looked at him carefully for a moment, admiring the rather serious expression on his face. Then, she began pulling open the boxes. "Guns. Guns in this one." She yanked another open. "Duo... Duo, these look like drugs. There are drugs, guns, ammo... knives... Explosives! There are tons of explosives!" Hilde hurriedly put the boxes back into place. "What do you think they're going to - "

Duo turned to her. "I don't know. We don't have time, Hilde." He pulled a gun from the back of his pants. "I hear them. Hurry."

Hilde replaced the boxes carefully and retreated to the far corner of the room, near where she and Duo had come in. In front of them were a dozen boxes, behind them were two tightly sealed plastic boxes. Duo's light went out.

"This'll make up for that idiot's failure, right? We're gonna blow the shit outta Vegas... It's gonna be sweet."

"Yea, well... Don't count your chickens before they hatch, Jay."

"You're no fun, you know that?"

"Yea, I know it. We've just been blunderin' so much lately that I ain't got no faith, that's all."

The other man laughed. "Heathen."

"You know what I mean."

Again, the two men left carrying a large box. Duo released Hilde, whom he had stopped mid-gasp. Hilde frowned. "Duo..."

With a sigh, Duo replied. "Why do you think I know the answer to everything? I'm not stupid, babe, but I ain't a genius, and you know it. C'mon..."

-

Lady Une had been standing. She continued standing until Maxwell and Schbeiker left the room. Then, she collasped dejectedly into her chair and rubbed the bridge of her nose. "Damn them," she muttered. "Why can't people just live their lives? They always want to stir up trouble . . . Damn them all." Rumaging through one of her desk drawers, Une continued to mumble about the evils and ironies of humanity. Finally, she found the folder she was searching for and flipped through. "It seems," she said to herself, "that several of the rebels are going to be in L2 shortly." She frowned. "If they're going to blow up Vegas, why would they be on L2? Damn it!" Defeated, Une slammed the folder onto the desk and reached for the phone. Her hand hovered over it for a moment before she let it drop to the desk and sat down again. "Mr. Treize," she whispered. "You would never have allowed this to happen . . . Why _Vegas_?"

-

Hilde smiled at Duo. He didn't seem to take notice. With his hands behind his head and his feet on the cafeteria table, Duo was staring at a large black vent on an otherwise mostly white ceiling. Hilde's smile grew wider. She loved the far-off look in his huge cornflower-blue eyes. He had a habit of trying to act cheerful and loud, but she knew that he really wasn't. He was unhappy behind that big, cheesy grin, but she didn't know why. Sure, he had a naturally cheerful disposition, but cheerful and happy are two different things. He wasn't very open, either, which bothered her.

"Hey," she said gently, touching his arm. "We have the next three weeks off. Wanna go back to L2?"

Duo tilted his head, and one eyebrow lowered slightly. ". . . Sure, I guess." He said and smirked. "Get us a flight for tomorrow and I'm there. But right now," Duo stood and put his baseball cap on, "I'm off to get some shut-eye." With a wink, Duo was gone.

Hilde frowned. "Oookay, I'll get us a flight." A devilish grin to rival one of Duo's own crossed her face. "The earliest I can find." She chuckled. 'Oh, how he'll complain,' she thought. 'And I'm going to laugh...'

-

What Hilde forgot was that she'd have to get up early, too. She stumbled sleepily out of the girls' barracks at 2:00 AM and scorched herself taking a too-hot shower. Then, she had to muster up the courage to sneak into the guys' barracks at such an early hour. Unfortunately, the other three people that she'd have loved to wake up (and would have been afraid to wake up) were gone. They may have protected her against the rest of the angry male population that she encountered by just opening the door. Apparently, some people didn't like even the hall lights being on.

Duo yawned. "Hey.. hey, what're you jerks yelling for? Hilde-babe?" He chuckled. "You're mean. You really are. But, I'm gonna be a nice guy and save your hide." He pushed away a few men who looked ready to jump her. "A'ight, a'aight," he muttered sleepily. "Go back to bed, all a' ya..." Waving them off, he wrapped an arm around Hilde and moved her out of the barracks. "Babe, it's 2:30 in the morning. Tell me you have a good reason for wakin' up the neighborhood."

"Yea - we have a plane to catch. You have half an hour to get ready. I'll get us breakfast." She laughed at Duo's bewildered expression. "Yes, I'm serious. Now, get. We need to be out of here by 3:15 at the latest."

* * *

Woo! I have finished this chapter - FINALLY! Coming soon: the early-morning plane ride straight from a sleepy, college-aged guy's worst dreams... (At least, that's what Hilde would _prefer_...) Actually, I think the next chapter is going to bounce back to the insanely futile plight of Trowa and Wuffy... 


	5. Op Shove Phase Con't

Disclaimer: No. Just no.

A/N: Yes, I like plane trips, road trips, and various other similar activities... They bring out the best/worst/funniest side of people... And they're fun to write, dangit. Read and review or die a horrible, nasty death by cheese grater. Mwaha.

Umm... writing style has changed this chapter because of A) I feel like writing this way, B) this style produces a different tone, which is useful in this situation, and C) pick a reason, any reason. Oh, and it's also midnight on a Monday - that might have something to do with it. School night. Damn. 13 days left of school, guys! Yay!

* * *

...continued.

* * *

It is necessary for one to take into account, when one is about to torment someone else, that one may wind up tormented by the situatioin one puts oneself in for the sake of said tormenting.

There is always something that people overlook. Hilde, for instance, overlooked her own dislike of mornings when she plotted to bug Duo by getting an ungodly early flight to the colonies. She also forgot about Duo's uncanny (and rather frustrating) ability to sleep whenever he feels like it (you see, Duo rarely ever slept well - mostly due to nightmares or, as in the war, the necessity of staying alert - so he trained himself to get sleep whenever he could). Like now.

Hilde folded her arms angrily and glared out the window. They only just took off, and Duo, wearing sunglasses at 3:30 in the morning, was already asleep, uncomfortably snuggled in a surprisingly cozy position with one of those blue flannel blankets and white pillows that, when hit, spread little dust particles everywhere. Granted, sleeping people don't tend to mind as long as it's somewhat more comfortable than the seat divider, but that was beside the point. Hilde currently felt that the only point was the one on the pen she was going to use to draw on Duo while he slept.

She clicked the pen a few times, pressed it down on her hand to make sure it worked. For a while, she tried to sleep, wriggling in all sorts of contortions but eventually failing. With disgust, she watched Duo sink lower in the chair and further into his near impossible comfort. If he wasn't sore by the end of the trip, Hilde determined that she would murder him. Horribly. She leaned over him carefully and began to doodle softly on his arm.

Oftentimes, people wonder why other people cannot just mind their own business... But they don't realize that by wondering this, they aren't sticking to their own...

A woman across the isle from Hilde and Duo was watching, her nose slightly snubbed. One of her shoulders covered the window beside her, and her fellow passenger, a teenage girl, was forced to look elsewhere for amusement. There was nowhere else, so she, also, watched Hilde doodle on Duo's arm. But hers wasn't a look of contempt as the other woman's; hers was a look of subtle amusement, of pure, simple pleasure - not at someone else's expense but at the common linking factor between herself and someone else, the linking factor between the drawer and the drawee. The teenager turned and smiled wide at the stiff woman next to her. Some people nothing.

Hilde never before realized how acute her senses were towards such things. Things like the way expressions change according to the conversation. The dark look that passes over Duo's face when he's upset or annoyed, the light sparkle in his eye when he's excited, and the quiet, familiar expression he possessed while sleeping. The way that girl looked a moment ago or the woman - when they saw Hilde shamefully carrying out her evil whims.

Duo's arm reached lazily out and felt around slowly. It finally happened upon Hilde's arm, which froze when she realized he was awake. The arm searched around some more and found the pen, which it commandeered and stuck somewhere between the pillow and the chair. Then the hand came out again, felt around for a momement, and lifted up the arm rest dividing the seats. A small stretch, and Duo returned to his unbelievable position and went back to sleep.

Hilde let out a frustrated sigh and propped her arm on his side. "That's not fair," she muttered to herself. She heard a snort from the girl across the isle. The girl put her hand to her mouth and coughed lightly into it a few times before she raised both eyebrows curiously at her stuck-up neighbor and buried herself in a book she obviously wasn't interested in. Hilde yawned and leaned back, half against her chair and half against Duo. Now, she was comfortable.

Hilde eventually woke up. Duo was drawing on her this time. His drawing was on the part of her arm that she couldn't see no matter what - unless she twisted her arm and neck backwards to see it. However, she was so incredibly sore that all she wanted to do was fall over or go back to sleep.

"How do you sleep like that?" She groaned at Duo as she hobbled off the shuttle and into the rather busy colony airport behind him.

He laughed. "Practice. You thought you had me on somethin', didn't you, toots?" He shook his head with that funny sparkle in his eyes. "Gotta know your enemy, babe. I am a certified prankster with wierd sleeping patterns. You messed with the wrong guy."

"I _know_," she muttered.

"C'mon," he stopped and turned toward her. "Baggage claim - thataway. Coffee - thataway and a left. Gift shop - thataway and the next left. Or right. Or the right after that. What're we waiting for? I'm hungry."

Glaring half heartedly at his back, Hilde followed close behind. She learned something today. Even though a certain position is physically possible, it is not necessarily phsyically reasonable. She was vaguely reminded of politics with this thought. What a day. How can a person sleep without getting sleep? This, this was a question to ponder. And she did. All the way to her old house. And into her old bed. She heard Duo laughing as she fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: Yea - I repeat: midnight on a school night. I'm tired. I'm done. Review, please, and suggest whatever it is that you want (or don't want) next. Or die by cheese grater. 


End file.
